yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Meşhur aspergerliler
Historical people from earlier periods (died before 1975) *Jane Austen, 1775-1817, English novelist, author of Pride and Prejudice *Béla Bartók, 1881-1945, Hungarian composer *Bobby Fischer, 1943-2008, World Chess Champion *'Michelangelo', 1475 1564 - Italian Renissance artist *Erik Satie, 1866-1925 - Composer *Ludwig van Beethoven, 1770-1827, German/Viennese composer *Alexander Graham Bell, 1847-1922, Scottish/Canadian/American inventor of the telephone *Anton Bruckner , 1824-1896, Austrian composer *Henry Cavendish, 1731-1810, English/French scientist, discovered the composition of air and water *Emily Dickinson, 1830-1886, US poet *Thomas Edison, 1847-1931, US inventor *Albert Einstein, 1879-1955, German/American theoretical physicist *Seth E'ngstrom', 1987-Present, Magician and World Champion *Henry Ford, 1863-1947, US industrialist *Benjamin Franklin,1706-1790, US polictician/writer *Kaspar Hauser, c1812-1833, German foundling, portrayed in a film by Werner Herzog *Oliver Heaviside, 1850-1925, English physicist *Thomas Jefferson, 1743-1826, US politician *Carl Jung, 1875-1961, Swiss psychoanalyst *Franz Kafka, 1883-1924, Czech writer *Wasily Kandinsky, 1866-1944, Russian/French painter *Abraham Lincoln,'''1809-1865, US Politician *H P '''Lovecraft, 1890-1937, US writer *'Ludwig II', 1845-1886, King of Bavaria *Charles Rennie Mackintosh, 1868-1928, Scottish architect and designer *Gustav Mahler, 1860-1911, Czech/Austrian composer *Marilyn Monroe, 1926-1962, US actress *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, 1756-1791, Austrian composer *Isaac Newton, 1642-1727, English mathematician and physicist *Friedrich Nietzsche, 1844-1900, German philosopher *Bertrand Russell, 1872-1970, British logician *George Bernard Shaw, 1856-1950, Irish playwright, writer of Pygmalion, critic and Socialist *Richard Strauss, 1864-1949, German composer *Nikola Tesla, 1856-1943, Serbian/American scientist, engineer, inventor of electric motors *Henry Thoreau, 1817-1862, US writer *Alan Turing, 1912-1954, English mathematician, computer scientist and cryptographer *Mark Twain, 1835-1910, US humorist *Vincent Van Gogh, 1853-1890, Dutch painter *George Washington, 1732-1799, US Politician *Ludwig Wittgenstein, 1889-1951, Viennese/English logician and philosopher *Virginia Woolf, 1882-1941, English Writer Historical people prominent in the late twentieth century (died after 1975) *Isaac Asimov, 1920-1992, Russian/US writer on science and of science fiction, author of Bicentennial Man *Hans Asperger, 1906-1980, Austrian paediatric doctor after whom Asperger's Syndrom is named *John Denver, 1943-1997, US musician *Glenn Gould, 1932-1982, Canadian pianist *Jim Henson, 1936-1990, creator of the Muppets, US puppeteer, writer, producer, director, composer *Alfred Hitchcock, 1899-1980, English/American film director *Howard Hughes, 1905-1976, US billionaire *Andy Kaufman, 1949-1984, US comedian, subject of the film Man on the Moon *L S Lowry, 1887-1976, English painter of "matchstick men" *Charles Schulz, 1922-2000, US cartoonist and creator of Peanuts and Charlie Brown *Andy Warhol, 1928-1987, US artist Contemporary famous people *Tony Benn, 1925-, English Labour politician *Pip Brown "Ladyhawke", 1979-, New Zealand Singer/Songwriter, Musician *Charles Dickinson, 1951, US Writer *Bob Dylan, 1941-, US singer-songwriter *Joseph Erber, 1985-, young English composer/musician who has Asperger's Syndrome, subject of a BBC TV documentary *Bill Gates, 1955-, US global monopolist *'Genie', 1957-?, US "wild child" (see also L'Enfant Sauvage, Victor, ) *Crispin Glover, 1964-, US actor *Al Gore, 1948-, former US Vice President and presidential candidate *Jeff Greenfield, 1943-, US political analyst/speechwriter, a political wonk *David Helfgott, 1947-, Australian pianist, subject of the film Shine *Garrison Keillor, 1942-, US writer, humorist and host of Prairie Home Companion *Paul Kostabi 1962-, writer, comedian, artist, producer, technician *Kevin Mitnick, 1963-, US "hacker" *John Motson, 1945-, English sports commentator *John Nash, 1928-, US mathematician (portrayed by Russell Crowe in A Beautiful Mind, USA 2001) *Keith Olbermann, 1959-, US sportscaster *Michael Palin, 1943-, English comedian and presenter *Oliver Sacks, 1933-, UK/US neurologist, author of The Man Who Mistook His Wife for a Hat and Awakenings *James Taylor, 1948-, US singer/songwriter *Robin Williams, 1951-, US Actor *Jamie Hyneman, 1956-, Co-host of Mythbusters *Seth E'ngstrom', 1987-, Magician and World Champion in Sleight of Hand. The best man with a deck of cards that the world has ever seen. Amy Lee Richard Pearse (First to fly a plane), Dr Janet Frame (Famed Authoress), Charles de Gaulle (Great French warzhyphenztime/peacezhyphenztime leader/President), T E Lawrence (Lawrence of Arabia) (British leader of Arab Revolt against Turks), Captain Matthew Webb (First to swim the English Channel), Satoshi Tajiri (Pokemon Inventor - formal diagnosis), Dan Aykroyd (Leading Musician/Comedian, Blues Bros - formal diagnosis?), Alfred Hitchcock (Horror-movie Sub-genre Creator), Bobby Fischer (Greatest Chess Player Ever), Daniel Tammet (Smartest Man Alive Today - formal diagnosis), Les Murray (Greatest Living English Writer/Poet Alive - self diagnosis), Gary Numan (Greatest Industrial Synch-pop Musician Ever), Craig Nicholls (Lead singer of top Australian group The Vines - formal diagnosis). Comment: I do not believe that Les Murray has any formal diagnosis of Asperger syndrome. He does have a formal diagnosis of depression, and has self-identified as autistic, and does have a close relative with a formal diagnosis of autism. Can you back up the above claim with any published references? ------ ... Sorry, quite correct... Les Murray wrote an amazing poem AFTER his self discovery re Aspergers... "I very much wanted to ask him about his self-diagnosis of Asperger's Syndrome, but he hadn't publicly read the poem (which plays upon the phrase from the opening line of the old Latin Catholic Mass, Asperges me hyssopo, me with a Hyssop branch, where Murray transmutes it to Aspergers me, and ends on such a wry note with "Hyssop is a bitter herb"), so it seemed too personal to ush the question succinctly." Craven, The Monthly Further Audio comment from a podcast (skip 1st 3 minutes) featuring Les talking about his 'mild' Autism and a case of Autism per se in his family is at: http://www.abc.net.au/rn/bookshow/stories/2006/1634867.htm ------ ... The best place that I know of to look for information about famous people and Asperger syndrome is the list maintained at the blog Incorrect Pleasures (Google it). It is a big and diverse list of famous people backed up with references to published or mass-media sources that are generally produced by professional journalists, authors, psychologists or psychiatrists, including book biographies, journalistic interviews, scholarly and medical journal papers, famous people's own blogs, and books specifically about famous people and Asperger syndrome. There's even a reference to a poem in which a famous poet identified himself with Asperger syndrome, and the details of a YouTube video of another famous person filmed rocking in a very autistic manner. Many of the journal papers and other resources linked to and listed at this list are freely available to read or view or listen to through the internet. The list at Incorrect Pleasures is based on references that meet a higher standard than the one set for the Wikipedia, which often accepts trashy, misspelt and anonymous bits of writing that can only be found on the internet, or dead links, as documentary evidence to back up claims made on the Wikipedia. Every effort has been made to avoid nationalistic and other types of bias in the compilation of this list. The list is not dominated by American names or consicuously geeky scientists and mathematicians. One word of caution, though - only very few of the famous people in the list at Incorrect Pleasures have been given a formal diagnosis of autism or Asperger syndrome during their lifetime, as adults. Many famous people have been posthumously diagnosed, and the list also includes a few living people who claim to have been clinically labelled as autistic when they were children. There is also quite a collection of famous people, including one Nobel Prize winner, who claim to be themselves currently autistic, to varying degrees. Rock star Craig Nicholls was formally diagnosed by a Dr Attwood in 2004 in Australia. Fields Medallist Prof. R. Borcherds was sorta-kinda diagnosed by Prof. Baron-Cohen, and this diagnostic process was described in detail in a popular science book. See the list at the blog Incorrect Pleasures for more details. Below is a very rudimentary list of the names listed at Incorrect Pleasures: John Couch Adams Joy Adamson Hans Christian Andersen Sherwood Anderson Archimedes of Syracuse Hans Asperger Julian Assange W. H. Auden Sir A.J. Ayer Dan Aykroyd CM Charles Babbage FRS Stefan Banach Syd Barrett / Roger Barrett Béla Bártok Daisy Bates Samuel Beckett Ludwig van Beethoven David Bellamy OBE Jeremy Bentham Richard Borcherds Robert Boyle Gordon Brown Anton Bruckner Warren Buffett Tim Burton David Byrne Lewis Carroll Augustin Louis Cauchy Henry Cavendish King Charles XII of Sweden Bruce Chatwin Bram Cohen Sir Arthur Conan Doyle Marie Curie Helen Dale / Darville / Demidenko Henry Darger Charles Darwin "Dibs" Emily Dickinson Paul Dirac OM FRS Greg Egan Albert Einstein FRS Robert Emmet Paul Erdos Robert "Bobby" Fischer Tim Fischer AC FTSE Sir Ronald Aylmer Fisher FRS Henry Ford Janet Frame ONZ CBE Rosalind Franklin Evariste Galois Bill Gates Antoni Gaudi Charles de Gaulle Johann Carl Friedrich Gauss Kurt Godel Major-General Charles George Gordon CB Glenn Gould Temple Grandin Sir William Rowan Hamilton Daryl Hannah G. H. Hardy John Hartford Hermann Hesse Patricia Highsmith David Hilbert Gerard Manley Hopkins Edward Hopper John Howard (1726-1790) Peter Howson Stonewall Jackson Thomas Jefferson Muhammad Ali Jinnah Irene Joliot-Curie Sir Keith Joseph CH PC James Joyce Wassily Kandinsky Leo Kanner Immanuel Kant Andy Kaufman Alfred Kinsey Stanley Kubrick Ladyhawke / Pip Brown Paul Laffoley Joseph Louis Lagrange Oscar Levant Charles Lindbergh Nikolai Lobachevsky Deborah Locke Courtney Love H. P Lovecraft L.S. Lowry James Clerk Maxwell FRS Darius McCollum Herman Melville Gregor Mendel Michelangelo Reg Mombassa / Christopher O'Doherty Field Marshal Bernard Montgomery, 1st Viscount Montgomery of Alamein KG GCB DSO PC Caiseal Mor Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Les Murray John F. Nash Jr. Craig Newmark Sir Isaac Newton FRS Craig Nicholls Nico / Christa Paffgen Moe Norman Gary Numan George Orwell Patrick Pearse Grigori Perelman King Philip II of Spain Henri Poincare Enoch Powell MBE Willard Van Orman Quine Srinivasa Ramanujan Charles Richter Bernhard Riemann Paul Robeson Peter Mark Roget FRS Bertrand Russell Carl Sagan Erik Satie Solomon Shereshevskii William Shockley Boris Sidis William James Sidis Adam Smith Vernon L. Smith Socrates Spinoza Richard Stallman Lawrence Summers Screaming Lord Sutch / David Sutch Jonathan Swift Satoshi Tajiri Daniel Tammet Nikola Tesla Henry David Thoreau Alan Turing J. M. W. Turner Maurice Utrillo Eamon de Valera Michael Ventris Louis Wain Robert Walser Andy Warhol John B. Watson Simone Weil Orson Welles Herbert G. Wells Opal Whiteley Norbert Wiener Thomas "Blind Tom" Wiggins Ludwig Wittgenstein Jack B. Yeats W. B. Yeats Bill Gates If you are also interested in famous people who have or might have had synesthesia/synaesthesia, there is also a list of famous synaesthetes at the Incorrect Pleasures blog.Note: There are comments associated with this question. See the discussion page to add to the conversation. Read more: http://wiki.answers.com/Q/What_famous_people_have_Asperger's_Syndrome#ixzz1tryR99Oc